Guess who's coming for Christmas?
by ShabbyChic
Summary: Hermione arrives at her Granny's house for Christmas, and learns of some unexpected visitors. Meanwhile Draco learns there's more to a particular muggleborn than he first realised. Non Canon, Post War AU, possible OOC, rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter, all credit to JKR for that, I just borrow her characters from time to time and play with them.**

**This is the first chapter of a new story, it's a bit longer than I expected, but I hope you enjoy please leave reviews. Nx**

The curtains closed after one final encore, below her Narcissa Malfoy could see people beginning to file out of their seats. Narcissa wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and exited her box. As she entered the hallway, she saw an elderly woman exiting the box beside her. The other woman's eyes mt Narcissa's gaze and Narcissa waited as the elderly woman approached her. When the woman came to stand in front of her, Narcissa smiled and said, "Good evening Lady Banbury".

The older woman smiled and clucked her tongue, "Oh, my dear Narcissa please, I have known you since you were a small child, you have always called me Aunt Sybil, I'm so old now that I hardly see a reason to change the habits of a lifetime." The woman reached out to Narcissa embracing her and kissing each cheek.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled shyly, it had been so long since she had been welcomed anywhere, she replied "Of course Aunt Sybil, it' been so long though I thought it better to be overly formal than familiar".

"Don't be silly even with the length of time that's passed, I hardly find any reason to stand on ceremony since Richard died. Although, Narcissa I do believe you owe me an explanation,"

Narcissa furrowed her brow in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Well dear a Black hasn't applied for a private box since your Uncle Alphard died almost 30 years ago. You know I'm on the committee and when I heard of a Narcissa Malfoy applying for the recently vacated stall, attempting to avoid the waiting list due to a longstanding family connection with the theatre, I had to investigate. Narcissa isn't a terribly common name you know."

Narcissa smiled at the mention of her Great Uncle Alphard, although he was something of a black-sheep within the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (something which in retrospect wasn't necessarily a bad thing), her usually strict father had allowed him to take her and her sisters to the theatre, even though it was a muggle theatre. The Blacks like many wealthy purebloods had managed to cultivate wealth and power throughout the centuries because of their friendships with muggle power brokers such as politicians, and the aristocracy. Narcissa's husband's family had been quite prominent in the English court up until the early 1900's, receiving muggle titles and honours in fact, several Malfoy squibs had married into prominent English aristocratic families. Her own family however, preferred the kind of discretion that could be afforded in places like private members clubs, or theatre boxes.

By the time Narcissa was a small child the need for such relationships was dwindling – and with the Dark Lord's steady rise to power they were becoming increasingly dangerous. However, Uncle Alphard loved the theatre passionately, a love he imparted to his youngest niece. Narcissa had met the Countess of Banbury whilst accompanying her Uncle on such an outing. Narcissa remembered being awed and intimidated by the kind and elegant muggle woman who was wearing a bedazzling tiara as she complimented Narcissa's dress and manners. As someone whose parents had only spoken of muggles with disdain, describing them as dirty and uncivilised, Narcissa was not prepared for the woman who according to her uncle was a close friend of the muggle Queen. Her Uncle had also explained that the Earls of Banbury were close friends of the Blacks and they had shared neighbouring boxes for almost two centuries.

Narcissa sighed at the fond memories of her childhood before her life became one disaster after another, she looked towards Lady Banbury who was staring at her curious, clearly expecting some sort of explanation. Narcissa considered her words carefully before saying, "I needed an escape, my husband was recently arrested and sent to prison. Most people of our acquaintance were either involved and sent to prison also or deeply impacted by the things my husband and his associates did, and as such no longer welcome my company. My son has had to take over my husband's estate and business holdings, he's only just eighteen, I have spent so much time trying to support him that I needed something for myself. I was at a total loss that when I saw the Black family box here had become vacant, I thought it would give me an outlet whilst my son is completing his final year of schooling."

Sybil nodded, she had read a brief snippet about Narcissa's husband when she was doing her research, there wasn't much to go on but she had managed to work out his family had an estate quite near her own in Wiltshire, he was a Viscount or something, although no one in the family had seemed to use the title for many years being too preoccupied with their business activities.

"I understand your concern for your son, my own granddaughter is about the same age and her parents have been missing for almost a year, although no doubt you have heard of my son's disappearance in the papers. Unfortunately, a missing Earl is rather too tempting for the tabloid press to pass up on,"

At this Narcissa nodded, she hadn't of course had the faintest idea that the new Lord Banbury was missing, but as pointed out the man's disappearance would have been in the news often over the past 12 months and Narcissa could hardly admit to what she had really been doing during that time. "That must be incredibly difficult for yourself and your granddaughter, how is she coping?"

"About as well as can be expected, she has been staying in Banbury House in London, and visits me occasionally at Standlynch. She's about the same age as your son and away at school also completing her final year, so that keeps her busy and distracted I suppose."

Narcissa nodded sympathetically, "Well, Aunt Sybil please let me know if I can be of any assistance,"

At this the older lady brightened up, "I say if you don't already have plans for Christmas why don't you join us? Perhaps my granddaughter and your son could study together, I only have a distant cousin of Richard's, his wife and sister coming. All are far too old to keep her entertained for long, someone her own age might help her come out of herself a bit"

Narcissa, unable to come up with an excuse quick enough, found herself saying "Aunt Sybil that would be lovely I haven't been to Standlynch Park since I was a child, although it' the wrong time of year, I remember the gardens were especially beautiful"

"Well then Narcissa, it's settled, my granddaughter arrives on the 20th and is staying until New Year's Day. Why don't you and your son come along on the 23rd, stay for Christmas and then you can leave with the others on the 27th, or stay for New years as well if you'd like?" The older woman waited for a moment, and taking Narcissa's stunned silence for agreement, gave her another hug goodbye, "I'll see you soon Narcissa"

"You too Aunt Sybil" Narcissa waited for the other lady to get into the lift and then proceeded down the stairs out the door and into a quiet alley, before drawing her wand. A small pop and she vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites so far. Please send through more, I really can't get enough. Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy! Nx**

Sunday mornings at Hogwarts were always quiet, but with most of the students taking advantage of the unusual sunny Scottish December morning and the last Hogsmeade shopping weekend before Christmas; the ancient albeit recently restored castle was practically deserted.

It was under these circumstances that Hermione Granger found herself sitting alone at the Gryffindor table enjoying a quiet breakfast and reading her post. She was just finishing Ron's hastily written postscript on Harry's letter and chuckling to herself when a voice from nearby observed,

"I suppose that'll be about my brother's most recent daring success brought on from the brink of failure" Ginny sat down opposite Hermione, helping herself to half a slice of toast with marmalade off Hermione's plate.

Hermione laughed and nodded as she opened her final letter, delivered by a house elf just as Ginny arrived it had come from a special post box in village for muggle mail. Hermione frowned slightly as she read and then re-read the short note in front of her. She started chewing her bottom lip as she became lost in thought, the next thing she knew Ginny was waving a hand in her face,

"Earth to Hermione, everything ok?"

Hermione frowned a little more as she replied, "Yes and no..."

"Well I'm so glad you cleared that up, thanks very much" came Ginny's sarcastic response as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione smiled at her friend's reply, "Everything will be fine, it's just something unexpected has come up" as Ginny looked across at her Hermione continued, "My Granny who I'm spending Christmas with has just written to let me know that she has invited an old family friend and her son to stay for Christmas as well. I knew that there would be some muggle relatives of my Grandfather's there, but I can usually avoid them. This lady's son is our age and my Granny has suggested we could study together as he is also completing his final year at school. It means I will have to spend my holidays pretending to study muggle subjects with him. I had hoped to finally tell my grandmother the truth, since my parents' memories are unable to be restored and she is my closest living relative I received a special dispensation from the Minister."

Ginny looked at Hermione, "If it's worrying you that much why don't you come and stay with us for Christmas while your grandmother's guests are there and then go see her when they leave? Mum will welcome you with open arms, you know that."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't, I haven't spent Christmas with my Granny since first-year. With my parents gone, she's my only family left"

Ginny frowned slightly looking hurt, "We're your family too Mione"

Hermione reached across patting her friend on the hand, "I know but that's not what I mean, and you know it. My parents are gone because of me, my dad was her only child and I'm her only grandchild. I have to tell her what happened, I can't avoid it and lie to her."

Ginny nodded in understanding seeing her friend becoming upset she tried to lighten the mood, "Well what's a couple more muggles to fool for the brightest with of her age? It' got to be easier than defeating an evil wizard and his legions of mad followers, speaking of which- _he _is watching you again"

Hermione sighed exasperated, "I'm sure nobody is _watching us_ Ginny, honestly don't be ridiculous"

"No honestly Hermione, _he is watching_, but I have a new theory about it all," Hermione looked dubious but Ginny continued, "If you look happy he'll stop watching you, I've noticed that when he sees you're upset he gets this look on his face like he's trying to figure out how to make you feel better"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Now you are being ridiculous Ginny, I understand why he was acquitted and that having Voldemort living in your home must be horrifying but I am surprised that even you are trying desperately to paint Draco Malfoy as a tragic romantic figure. It's bad enough listening to Parvati and Lavender discussing whatever tripe Witch Weekly have published without you buying into the rubbish as well. I'm prepared to trust in the Wizengamot's not guilty verdict, but I will not believe that he is a heart-breaking tortured soul with a newfound conscious any more than I'm a closet Death Eater."

Ginny laughed, "Oh well we won't find out today, look you've scared him off" she nodded towards the door and Hermione turned around to see Malfoy hurrying out of the Great Hall. While Hermione was distracted Ginny reached across and picked up the letter from her grandmother, letting out a low whistle she observed, "Are you don't have something you want to tell me Mione? I mean this paper is fancy enough to make society pureblood witches envious, and look it's personalised too, a coat of arms in gold gilt, I thought only people like my Great Aunt Muriel and Narcissa Malfoy did that. It's not really a muggle thing, is it?"

Hermione grabbed the card back, her cheeks tinged pink, she stumbled out, "It's not uncommon for older muggles, and my Granny is a bit peculiar, I guess. I think this was a gift possibly, I don't know." Hermione slid the invite back in its envelope and put all of her mail in her beaded bag before Ginny could say anything else.

Ginny looked over at Hermione her sharp eyes searching the other witch's face for something, eventually she shrugged, "Hermione you know if there's ever anything you want to talk about -"

Hermione sighed, relieved, she interrupted, "I know I'll come to you first."

"Ok, well as long as everything is ok? Now how about we walk down to Hogsmeade? George will be there, he's launched a new muggle friendly range, so muggleborns can get gifts for their friends and families here in the village. It sounds like you might need a couple of extra gifts."

Hermione smiled; it was times like this when she preferred Ginny to the boys. Ginny always seemed to know when something was wrong, a sixth sense no doubt inherited from her mother, but she also knew when to let things go, trusting that Hermione would come to her if something was seriously wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Another chapter done! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I really want to know what you think so please leave more. Nx**

In - one, two, three.

Out - one, two three.

In - one, two, three.

Draco slid down the cold stone wall of the long-forgotten dungeon he had taken refuge in. He had broken out in a cold sweat when he saw the Weaselette and Granger staring at him. Even just looking at _her _made him feel violently ill, bile rising in his throat he had raced from the Great Hall and somehow managed to make it to the dungeons without vomiting. He clenched his hands into tight fists in an effort to stop them from shaking. He closed his eyes and kept counting his breaths, trying to ignore the sound of screaming in the back of his mind and avoid thinking about _her _blood running towards his feet, not dirty or muddy, but crimson red like his own. He opened his eyes and rested his head back against the wall enjoying the drop in the temperature as it helped him to calm down.

Eventually the room stopped spinning, Draco got up and went to leave the dungeon. As he turned into the corridor, he collided with someone, instinctively he reached for his wand and pointed it at the other person.

A pair of pale blue eyes looked back at him curiously, and a familiar Irish lilt said, "Hullo, isn't it odd that I should see you here Draco? I think the last time I spoke with you I was a guest in your dungeons…"

Draco lowered his wand he stammered looking at the floor, "Lovegood? Look I'm really sorry about that…" he didn't continue with his explanation as he noticed the peculiar blonde girl wasn't really paying any attention.

"Yes, very odd- and there's been almost no nargles around the castle since we got back. That's a little-known fact about nargles, they bring about the most unlikely of coincidences, in addition to being expert thieves. Oh, and Draco don't worry about it, I speak far more Gobbledegook than most witches or wizards now, which according to Professor Flitwick will make me an invaluable asset to the Ministry next year. In fact, several departments have contacted me, although I don't think I want to work solely for the Ministry,"

Draco looked at the girl, who was now walking beside him, despite previously going in the opposite direction. Unsure of how to respond he simply said, "Um, really why not?"

"Well aside from the corruption, it's very hard for Ministry employees to build relationships with communities of other magical beings. The goblins alone are inherently mistrustful given Fudge's reputation prior to taking office."

Draco nodded not really sure about what Fudge could have to do with Goblin relations, thinking the outstanding debt of Ludo Bagman was probably of greater concern, but he stayed silent. They continued to walk together, Luna humming an odd melody softly beside him. Eventually, he looked up and realised they were approaching the Slytherin common room. Since the start of the new school year students were able to bring friends from other houses into their common room in an attempt to foster interhouse unity. Although, Draco knew that many of the younger students had spent time studying with classmates from other houses, Slytherin was yet to welcome any guests. Draco felt particularly sad for the first years who didn't understand why no one would come down here, especially the one first year muggleborn who had been sorted into their house, something which according to Professor Slughorn hadn't happened in almost 150 years. This small girl had no understanding of the war or the history between her new house and the other houses. He turned to Lovegood unsure of what to say, he could invite her in, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe another time Draco it seems you have someone waiting for you," Draco was confused he was certain he wasn't speaking aloud, but Luna had known his thoughts regardless. He looked at her strangely, she was looking towards the common room, turning around to follow her gaze back towards the common room he could see Blaise Zabini standing just outside the door. Draco went to say goodbye to Luna, but she was already making her way back down towards the dungeons, humming her strange tune again.

Drack shook his head bemused and walked toward Blaise, who was holding something out towards him.

As he handed Draco a letter Blaise remarked, "Strange girl that Lovegood, you know she came over to Pansy, Nott and me in the courtyard the other day with a plate of dirigible plums. Said something about them keeping away narkles or something that would try to steal our quills"

Without thinking Draco corrected him, "They're called nargles and they're apparently expert thieves, so I guess she was trying to help you. You know Lovegood is one of the few people that actually has a reason to hate me and yet she doesn't. She bloody well just thanked me for helping to improve her Gobbledegook, as if I had tutored her last year, not watched as she was held prisoner for months in my family home"

Blaise held his hands up, "Hey mate, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with her, she's just a bit out of the ordinary".

Draco looked at his friend and nodded in agreement, they made their way into the common room and sat down in a couple of chairs near the fire. Draco was facing the window and through the blue green light, he could make out the silhouette of the giant squid. He opened the letter, it was from his mother, astonished by what she was saying he had to read it through twice just to be sure.

Blaise was looking at his friend concerned, Draco was an excellent occlumens and you could almost never tell what he was thinking by looking at his face. He had no tells, it was why no one would play poker with him. "Draco mate is everything ok with your mother?"

Draco didn't say anything he just handed the letter to Blaise, slouching back into his chair he steepled his fingers and held them to his chin watching his friend read his mother's letter.

Blaise finished reading the letter and placed it back on the table between them, "Well who would have thought the almighty Narcissa Malfoy, Queen of pureblood society, knows muggles well enough to spend Christmas with them?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't be deliberately obtuse Zabini all the old families have muggle connections you know that as well as I do. My concern is that I am supposed to spend a week studying with the girl, I haven't the faintest idea what muggle schools teach. I only just spent summer learning about electricity and ball point pens, two inventions which Malfoy industries will be adapting for the wizarding world. But honestly what am I going to do with her for a week?"

Blaise shrugged, "Maybe you'll get lucky and the girl will be just as vacuous as Lavender Brown and have more interest in snogging than studying?"

Draco chuckled and stood up, putting his mother's letter back in its envelope he said, "If that's the case Zabini you should join us for Christmas, Brown is more your type than mine"

Blaise looked up at him scowling, "It was one time over the summer, I bumped into her in Rome and took her home, she left the next morning with no complaints. I only told you so you could help me get rid of her when she kept following me around, not so you could bring it up whenever you get the chance."

Draco smirked," What can I say Slytherin?"

As he walked away back to his dormitory, he heard Blaise muttering a several choice profanities.


End file.
